Sex God
by SallyBabeyy
Summary: Salma meets a man named Jamie Dornan through family connections, and they immediately developed an erotic chemistry between them. How is Salma going to react to the man in front of her as he makes his way into her heart?


**a/n: hi everyone! this is a dream I recently had, and I thought it would make a good oneshot, so I said why not? Now I have a huge crush on Jamie Dornan. I mean who doesn't? He is absolutely gorgeous, and super sexy. I have been on a roll of very erotic dreams, so this is going to be one of many DreamFics, as I like to call them.**

**This is rated M for a reason.**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

Jamie Dornan dream

So there was the family coming over to see us, whom I never met before. I prepared myself as usual, and when they arrived, I was astonished by the man that walked through my door. His name was Jamie Dornan. He had a beard that suited him very nicely, and he was super fit. You could get lost in his eyes, as they were so deep and beautiful. To my knowledge, he played the Huntsman in Once Upon A Time, and he had a very sexy Calvin Klein photo shoot, but he was more beautiful in person, and I was determined to make him mine, at least for one night, since they were only staying with us for the week. When he walked in, my sister and mother hadn't recognized him, but you can't miss a face like this when you drooled over him for hours, I would know, but I did, and wow. He was really nice, and he had this sweet British accent that made me melt. When we all sat down to talk, we couldn't take our eyes off each other. I was still trying to figure out whether he was real or not, and he noticed, making him laugh.

He was really sweet, and we spent a lot of time getting in know each other. Don't worry, not in _that_ way. We talked, and he told me about his life, and I told him about mine, all with the occasional flirt for time to time. My sister was drooling over him, getting jealous at the amount of time we were spending together. We talked until it was time for dinner, where my parents decided to take us all to the club/restaurant called Big Bamboo. We sat next to each other again and we kept talking. While we were eating, he kept looking at me with darken eyes, and I have to admit, it was hot! He had this glare that gives you shivers down your back. It made me blush every time, which I think was his goal. After we finished eating, he asked me to come to a pub nearby, just the two of us. My mum was okay with it, but she looked somewhat suspicious. I ignored the way she and my sister looked at me, and we left together.

When we arrived, the level of flirtation hit the moon as we were flirting like there was no tomorrow. He made me laugh, and he made me blush. After a beer, we went back to the restaurant to join our parents. As I walked, he tended to slow down, and I could feel his eyes travel downwards, examining me in my tight black dress.

"Do you like what you see?" I said laughing. He started to blush when I noticed what he was doing.

"You're okay…" He said jokingly. I pushed him gently, laughing. When we arrived at the restaurant, everyone was on the dance floor, and we decided to join them. Now, I hated to dance, but hey, when there's a hot guys like Jamie Dornan that wants to dance with _you_, you don't say no. The dance floor was pretty big, so we moved to where our parents couldn't see us, and we started to dance. I laughed at his crazy dance moves, and I tried to dance as sexy as I could. Ironically, when the song ended, the next was one "I like the Way You Move", and he moved closer to me as we danced. He went in back of me, and we made sure we weren't in sight out of over families, before we started grinding on each other.

"I like the way _you_ move," Jamie whispered into my ear seductively, as his hands travelled down to my hips, bringing my waist closer to his. I felt my body temperature skyrocket and my breathing hitched. A moan escaped my mouth. I could feel his smile on my neck before he left a small kiss. He spun me around, taking me by surprise. I giggled, and the song changed into a slow one, as he brought me close. At this point, I didn't care if our families saw us, because _now _we weren't doing anything wrong. His hand was on the nape of my back as we slowed danced, his body heat warming me.

When the song ended, I checked up on my parents, and everyone was about to leave. My sister walked towards us to tell us we were leaving, when she saw how close we were to each, laughing at past events. We both turned and Jamie flashed his beautiful smile, causing my sister's face to turn red.

"We, erm... We have to go." She said, not taking her eyes on me. She glared at me, revealing to us both that was she jealous. She quickly turned around and walked away.

"I can tell you have a way with women." I said, as we walked back to our families.

"What makes you say that?" Jamie said with a half smile on his face, looking at me.

"You smiled and my sister turned into a tomato, at the bar, women looked at you with lust filled eyes, should I continue?" I said gathering my coat and walking behind Jamie's parents.

"Please." He said. I knew what he was doing, and it was working.

"You know how to dance, where to touch, what to say," I said before I leaned in close and whispered into his ear. "You're a sex _god_." He stopped in his tracks with his mouth gaping. The sight made me giggle as I kept walked. He took my arm, and pulled me back to him, into his muscular arms.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He whispered into my ear, making me shudder in him arms. He let me go, and started walking again like nothing happened. I took the time to pull myself together before walking again.

-ooOoo-

When we arrived at my house, everyone went into their rooms to change, except for Jamie and me. I undressed myself in my room, and I looked outside my door to see if anyone was to be seen, since I was naked. I walked into the bathroom, and Jamie was there in only his boxer shorts, undressing himself as well. I ignored him, fully aware of the fact that I was completely naked, and that his mouth was gaping again at the sight of my boldness. He kept his eyes on me, as I walked into the shower and closer the curtains. I heard him laugh as he continued what he was doing. I could see him through the mirror, and he knew I was watching as he took off his boxer shorts, revealing his giant length. I gasped and he laughed.

"Like what you see?" I asked quietly, trying not to wake anyone.

"It's okay…" I said, using his own joke against him. He smiled that breath taking smile, and he watched my cheeks turn red. I turned on the water, making sure it was warm enough, ignoring him again as I washed away today's filth.

I looked into the mirror again, and I saw him putting on sweatpants, still watching me. I smiled at him as I picked up the washcloth and I lathered Jasmine soap on it, as I started to slowly and seductively wash my body, looking into his eyes, watching them darken. I winked at him, before I let the water cascade of my soapy body. When I finished, I walked out of the shower, and I wrapped a towel around me, Jamie still watching my every move. I moved to the sink so I could quickly wash away the left over makeup that didn't come off in the shower. Jamie walked beside me, and stopped at the neighbouring sink, as he washed his face as well. I took the towel near him and I wiped my face, and I gave it to him, since he was always finished. I dropped the towel around me; quickly towel dried and brushed my hair, leaving it damp on my bare back.

"Good night, Jamie." I said while I put on my robe.

I felt his hands on my waist, spinning me around to face him before he slammed his lips against mine. I moaned in surprise, as he deepened the kiss, biting my bottom lip to open my mouth as he slithered his tongue onto mine. He took his time exploring my mouth as our tongues danced. I wrapped my hands around his back, bringing him closer to me. He pushed me onto the wall, pinning my arms to the wall. Our tongues moved to his mouth, leaving me to explore around his. His mouth tasted sweet, like the champagne we were drinking. He let me finished exploring his mouth, before he abruptly broke the kiss, leaving me writhing, trying to catch my breath. We looked down into each other's eyes for what felt like a millennia as we tried to catch our breaths.

"Good night, Salma. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said smiling. He let go of my hands, bringing them back to my sides, but his waist was still pinning mine to the wall. I was disappointed when he moved away and back to the sink to continue what he was doing before I came in.

"Yep, definitely a sex god." I said walking out of the bathroom, not waiting for Jamie's reaction, but I heard his smile as I left. I walked into my room to find my sister waiting for me. We share a room, so I didn't really care much. I started to put my jimjams on, fully aware of my sister's eyes boring into my back, filled with jealousy.

"Are you okay?" I said once discomfort started to kick in.

"I saw you with Jamie today. He seems pretty fond of you." She said, not taking her eyes off me.

"Does he? I didn't notice." I lied.

"Oh yeah, he couldn't take his eyes off you all day." She said, walking towards me. "What did you guys do when you went to the bar together?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"We had a couple drinks, and we talked. Why?" I said turning around once I was fully clothed.

"Are you sure?" She asked watching me attentively.

"Positive. What's gotten into you?" I asked, remembering her jealous glares.

"Nothing. I just feel left out, that's all." She said walking back to her bed. "Jamie's hot right?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yeah he is." I said trying to hide the blush on my face as I remembered the kiss.

"I wonder what we're going to do tomorrow. Maybe we can go to the beach!" She said as she climbed into her bed. I did the same, and I thought back tonight.

As I reflected on tonight's events, I thought about our dance at the club, and the kiss he stole in the bathroom. I'm surprised he picked me, over my sister. My sister was beautiful, with wavy hair and supple skin. I had curly hair, ugly tan skin, and I had a weird body shape, where my sister has an hourglass figure. I just didn't understand how a man as beautiful as Jamie Dornan could want _me_. I ignored the thought in my head, and I fell asleep.

-ooOoo-

The next morning, I woke up to a note on my bedroom door. The house was quiet, so I picked up the note to read it.

**_Salma,  
Your sister, Jamie's family and I are going to show them around.  
I didn't think you'd want to come, so Jamie decided to stay with you.  
There is money for pizza if you want some on the kitchen counter.  
We'll be back tonight.  
-Mum_**

Shit. Jamie and I, home alone? I'm surprised my mum let him stay. I took the note with me as I walked to the kitchen to start the kettle. Where was Jamie? I walked quietly into the guest room, and I saw Jamie was still sleeping. He looked like an angel when he was asleep. I could watch him sleep for hours. I walked out of the room and back into the kitchen and I started to prepare some tea. When I finished, I turned around to find a shirtless Jamie watching me from the doorway. He was still in his sweatpants that hanged over his hips deliciously.

"Good morning." He said smiling that smile again, making me blush.

"Good morning. Fancy a cup of tea?" I asked nicely, not taking my eyes off his.

"I would love one, thank you." He said walking into the kitchen. He took a seat at the kitchen table near me.

"Milk and sugar?" I asked, trying to hide away from his intimidating glare.

"No, thank you." He said. I handed his cup, avoiding any eye contact. I still felt weird and confused from yesterday's events. I decided to man up, and I sat in front of him.

"So, why didn't you want to go with your parents?" I asked as I took a sip from my cup.

"I felt bad leaving you alone, plus, I've been here on a movie, so I've seen anything worth seeing." Jamie said, his eyes not leaving me.

"That's nice of you, but you didn't have to." I said smiling.

"But I wanted to." Jamie said smiling back. He looked beautiful. His hair messed up, his beard made him look sexier, and his body was just wonderful to look at. I shook my head, trying to bring myself back to reality.

"Would you like some breakfast?" I asked standing and walking to the fridge. Luckily, my mum stocked up the fridge with good food. We have bacon, toast, jam, etc.

"I'd love some." He said watching me.

"Bacon and eggs sound good?" I asked scanning the fridge.

"Sure. Here, let me help." He said standing up, taking the eggs out of the fridge, as I started with the bacon.

I got out 2 pans, one for the bacon, and one for the eggs. I started cutting the bacon when I felt Jamie behind me. He took my hands, making me drop everything in them, and he entwined his fingers with mine, hugging me from the back. He started to kiss my neck, trailing small kisses down to the nape of my neck, where he bit and sucked on the skin, causing a moan to escape my mouth.

"Looks like it was a bad idea leaving us alone together." I said as I started to take in the pleasure.

"Oh yes it was." He whispered into my ear before taking my ear lobe into his mouth, sucking sweetly.

All the pleasure seemed to move down to my groin, and I moaned again. He moved away from my ear, and he turned me around to face him before he kissed me. This time, the kiss was sweet and soft. Our tongues tangoed in each other's mouths as he held me close, his body heat radiating onto me. He let go of my hands and his hands travelled down to my arse, cupping it as he brought me closer to his throbbing erection. My free hands travelled to Jamie's bare chest. My fingers travelled up and down his chest, feeling his warmth on my hands. He continued to kiss me, while his hands travelled up my shirt, cupping my breasts, kneading them. I moaned into his mouth when he flicked my already hard nipples, before he started to play around with them.

I started to play with his sweatpants, drawing little circles around him before I let my hands travel down to the outline his penis was making in them. I lightly stroked the outline, dragging my fingers lazily over it as Jamie broke the kiss.

"My bed, now. And Salma? I suggest you run." He hissed with dark eyes and a low voice. He took my hand as we ran into the guest bedroom and he pushed me onto the bed, making me giggle. He smiled his breathtaking smile as he climbed up on top of me, propping himself up on his elbows as he kissed me softly. I deepened the kiss, running my hands through his hair, tugging a bit. He held me close as he started to undress me. He started with my shirt, quickly peeling it off me as he kissed the newly exposed skin. I wasn't wearing a bra, and it made him smile as he kissed my breast, taking the nipple in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around it, the next following suit. I moaned loudly, arching my back in pleasure. His mouth trailed his way downwards, nipping at my skin all the way down. He pulled off my trousers and knickers in one swift move, moving down as he smelled my desire for him. He swiftly licked my arousal, making me loudly and fists the bed sheets. He licked and sucked at my clit, watching my pleasure through his long eyelashes. He then brought himself back up kiss me, making me taste myself on his lips.

I decided it was my time to dominate when I rolled him under me, sitting on his throbbing erection. I rolled my hips over on him, as he rolled his eyes back. I snaked my way down, yanking his trousers down with me. I watched his length spring out of his pants. My fingers lightly stroked up his legs until I reached his throbbing erection, grasping it in my hands before I licked the head of his cock. Jamie hissed between his teeth, as I wrapped my lips around him. I sucked and sucked, swirling my tongue around him. Jamie's hips buckled up, sticking him farther inside my mouth. I ignored my gag reflex as I brought him all the way to the back of my throat. He moaned loudly as his fingers entwined into my hair, pulling softly. I kept at this rhythm, trying to go deeper and deeper each time. He moaned loudly, making me laugh each time, making sure the vibrations pleasures him even more as he moaned louder.

"Fuck... Salma... I'm gonna... I..." were his last words before he found his release, moaning my name loudly, as I felt a hot liquid flow down my throat. I took his cock out of my mouth, making him watch me swallow his cum. He smiled, before he took me and pinned me down onto the bed again. He quickly placed a condom onto his growing length, lining himself, and he pushed himself inside me slowly, torturing us both. Jamie moved at a very slow pace, making me want him more and more.

"Jamie... please." I said, trying to push my hips for him to fill me again.

"What is it?" He said, bringing himself down to me, still moving incredibly slow.

"Please..." I moaned.

"Tell me what you want." He said in a low whisper, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Please... _fuck me._" I whispered. My words were his command as he rammed deeply inside me, making me scream in pleasure. My fingers clawed at Jamie's back, making him groan as my nails dug into his back. He raised my hips as he rammed inside me again, deeper this time. He moaned as I screamed his name in pleasure. He kept at a brutal rhythm, claiming me, as I half screamed half moaned. He didn't take his eyes off mine, staring into my soul as he claimed me as his.

"Mine..." Jamie said through his teeth. "All... mine."

"Yours, all yours." I said pulling him to me as I kissed him like my life depended on it. He groaned in my mouth as our hips met, travelling at the same rhythm. He pushed deeper into me, moving at a speed I didn't think was possible, constantly hitting my g-spot, making me scream.

Jamie broke the kiss, and started trailing kisses down my neck. He continued his way down until He reached a small piece of skin above my breast, and he sucked on it, fusing the pleasure of the two together, making me scream his name over and over again. I felt my insides start to tighten. Jamie increased the speed, thrusting deeper inside me, making me feel full.

"Come for me, baby." His words were my release when my orgasm ripped through me as my nails dug into Jamie's skin again as I screamed his name once more. Jamie pushed into me 3 more times before he yelled my name once he found his release once more, before he fell onto me, letting me feel his weight. He rolled over onto the bed, making me wince when his cock exited me, leaving me sore.

"Wow." was the only word that could come out of my mouth. My mind was a daze as I recovered from the after effects of great sex.

"Wow, indeed. How did you learn to do that?" He asked, referring to the blow job I gave him earlier.

"I have no idea." I said after I finally caught my breath. "No wonder you were cast as Christian Grey."

"This is what happens to you if you stand naked in front of me, and tease me like you did last night." He said turning his head to stare into my eyes.

"Remind me to keep doing that, Mr. Grey." I said smiling. Jamie laughed as he propped himself on his elbows, examining my naked body once more.

"Do you see this?" Jamie asked pointing his finger at the throbbing purple blotch on my skin that I didn't notice before. "This is my mark. You are mine, and only mine."

"But you're leaving this weekend." I said looking sad.

"I know, but we have the whole week to have fun, just me and you. And I promise I'll come back as much as I can. You know how it is with filming and stuff. Pinkie swear." Jamie said holding out his pinkie for a pinkie swear. I put my pinkie in his, and he smiled that breathtaking smile of his.

"That is true. You better make this week worth my time. I have a busy schedule, you know." I said smiling, and he leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was pure heaven.

"Fancy some breakfast?" Jamie asked once he broke the kiss. I nodded, and he put his hand in mine, and he lead me into the kitchen again.


End file.
